


More Yarn

by Potionsmstrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Knitting, M/M, Prompt Fic, fandomnatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potionsmstrs/pseuds/Potionsmstrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas takes up knitting and Dean teases him.</p>
<p>"I am not taking you to go get more yarn. You have more than enough and I refuse to go to an arts and crafts store. Why can't you get a normal hobby?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> I did not include much teasing, so it ended up being a ball of happiness.
> 
> http://destielpromptoftheday.tumblr.com/post/59081923539/prompt-98-by-anonymous

"I am not taking you to go get more yarn. You have more than enough and I refuse to go to an arts and crafts store. Why can't you get a normal hobby?" Castiel watched Dean's back as he walked out of the room. He sighed and looked down at his current knitting project. He was running out of purple yarn, but the sock was only half finished. Standing up, he went to the wall of plastic drawers that contained all of his many yarn skeins, searching for something similar to what was quickly dwindling. Nothing matched, so he pulled out a fresh skein. If it wasn't going to match the color, it would at least match the weight. Even if it was neon yellow.

* * *

"Dean." Castiel walked into the media room to find Kevin and the brothers watching something on the television. "Dean, I have something for you." He shuffled into the doorway and stood in front of Dean, unknowingly obstructing his view, holding out a package carefully wrapped in pink tissue paper.

  
"C'mon, Cas. You're blocking the tv." Dean impatiently pulled the gift out of Castiel's hand then patted the sofa next to him. "Sit down and get out of the way."

  
Castiel did as he was told, but his eyes would occasionally flicker from the television screen to the unopened package. After half an hour, he gave up hoping that Dean would open the present, and focused on the program. "Dean, I have not seen any men wearing those kinds of clothes. Is that normal male attire?"

  
Sam and Kevin snickered while Dean sighed. "No Cas, men don't normally wear that stuff, but this guy likes to. He's, uh, a bit more unashamed of his sexuality and likes to show it by wearing corsets and heels and feather boas. It's not everyone's deal, but this is a cult classic."

  
Castiel became engrossed in the movie, occasionally asking questions. "But why did he need to make that man? Why was he not content with the singing motorcyclist that played the saxaphone?" "That woman, Janet, does she not love her fiancee? If she did, would she not have resisted the advances of the man with the pearl necklace?" Dean patiently answered each question to the best of his abilities. The final question that Castiel asked during the credits caught him off guard. "Are you going to open your gift?" To be honest, Dean had forgotten about it.

  
"Sure, Cas." He pulled the tissue paper back, then rolled his eyes when he saw what was within. "Cas, man. Enough with the socks." He held them up for Sam and Kevin to see; one was completely purple and the other started with a purple toe, then finished off with rings of several different colors.

  
"But Dean, socks are all that I know how to make. I ran out of purple and you would not take me to the store to buy more." He was slightly hurt, but knew this was the only way to get a ride for more yarn.

  
Dean stood and walked to his room, with Castiel right behind. He opened his sock drawer and threw the multi-colored pair in, along with the twelve other pairs that Cas made him. "Alright. I will take you, but you have to promise to quit with the socks."

* * *

"Dean." Everyone was in the media room again. "Dean, I have something for you." As usual, Dean took the package and patted the sofa.

  
"If this is a pair of socks..." He lifted the knitted vestment out of the tissue paper. "Cas..." It was a scarf made of soft merino wool, with several anti-posession and demon trap symbols knitted into it. "This is amazing." He cleared his throat, hiding the hint of emotion that was threatening to well up.

  
"You said you did not want any more socks, and I was able to obtain some books with instructions for different garments." Even though he heard Dean say he liked it, he was still nervous. He looked down, knowing that knitting is an odd hobby to have, but he thought that hand made items would mean the most to his friend. He looked up to see Dean smiling with the scarf wrapped around his neck.

  
Castiel grinned, and imagined all the different patterns he would use for all the scarves to come.


End file.
